Love Lust Incest!
by Qunai
Summary: When Sai Mitsoyu and Neji Hyuga's parents fall in love Sai and Neji feel a similar bond. Will Konoha accept the love between these two?
1. Decisions

"What?" Neji bellowed after what his father, Hizashi, told him. Neji was just in the middle of reading Invisible man by Ralph Ellison and was on chapter 10 of the great book. Hizashi let out a long exasperated breath as he prepared to explain his reasoning to Neji.

"I asked Shizune-sempai in her hand in marriage, Neji. I know this may be shocking at first, but I ask that you respect my decision and your future step-mother." Hizashi said without looking his son in the eyes. Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father didn't even know this woman a year or two and he's asking for her hand in marriage? Neji put his book on the slick glass top coffee table in front of him and motioned for his frustrated father to look at him.

"Father, why would you make such a commitment after mother…" Neji trailed off not wanting to remember a forbidden memory. He could feel chills trickle down his spine as the memory tried to seethe its way into his mind. His father stopped Neji from remembering as he tried to explain.

"Neji, I know how you feel about your late mother and you know I feel the same way. But I feel that I must move on with my life and stop being as miserable as I once was before I met Shizune. Don't you see? We will feel so much better with the presence of a loving mother and brother. Neji, this could be—" Neji cut him off with the raise of his hand. You knew Neji was angered when his pulsating vein was visible.

"Brother? You didn't mention that Shizune had a son! When would I be informed about having a sibling to annoy me? To take up room? To be in my way? Where is he going to sleep, huh? Have you thought this over? This isn't something you come up with over night, father!" Neji shouted. Neji didn't grasp the concept of his father's actions and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Neji! I understand how you feel. You feel angered, betrayed, hurt, and frustrated right now and believe me when I say that I felt the same way when I came to a conclusion that I loved Shizune. We could be so happy, besides, there is plenty of room for Sai and Shizune. Sai will get the guest room, that way he won't interfere with your studies and other activities."

'_Sai Mitsoyu?' _Neji thought angrily as he knew the boy of which his father spoke of. Neji couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his book from off of the coffee table as he got up from the ash grey love seat and walked towards the steps up to his room. His father watched his son as he walked away then sighed when he was out of sight.

"Neji" Hizashi mumbled "what am I to do?" he continued as he rested his head in the palm of his hands.

Neji finally made it to his room slamming his door behind him. With an irritated sigh he flopped on his twin sized bed and pulled his royal blue comforter over his head. As Neji was underneath his comforter, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Neji is a junior at Konoha High School with an A average. He has a normal life so far, a girlfriend, a best friend, and is well known for his academic success. But now his life would be utter hell if he had to live with Sai Mitsoyu. Sai is also a junior at Konoha High School and has a C/D average. His life is sloppy, always dating girl after girl, had a low class so-called best friend, and is well known for his mischevious behavior. If he got caught being around Sai his whole reputation would be ruined. His father couldn't do this to him, especially when graduation to being a senior was so close. Neji was on the edge of a deep sleep until his HTC Smartphone started to ring. The loud chorus of "Neutron Star Collision" by Muse played repeatedly until Neji finally swung his hand to the phone and answered it.

"Speak" he said with a raspy voice.

"Hey baby" the light and airy voice said. It took a minute for Neji to realize who it was.

"Temari?"

"You know it" she replied.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I miss you and can't stop thinking about you, that's what's up"

"Haha, you're always on my mind. So what's going on? Why'd you call?"

"Well, prom and graduation is coming up and I wanted to discuss our attire. I don't want to look cheap and mismatched when those days come around" You could feel the pout in her voice. Neji rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics to look 'perfect'.

"Baby, we've been through this already. Now we'll discuss this on Saturday, okay?"

"Mmm, fine, but I'm picking the color and you have to get the limo"

"Temari, it's only junior prom. We'll have the same thing next year, why don't we go crazy for senior prom?" he said obviously getting frustrated.

"Because I want to go to both of my proms. You know that's my dream!"

"Yes, yes I know, but I don't understand why" he said as he shifted to a more comfortable position on his bed. When Temari started her drawn out explanation to why going to both proms is her dream, Neji heard the quiet footsteps of his father on the hardwood floor coming towards his room.

"… And then in 8th grade, I swore—" Temari continued, but was cut off by Neji.

"Baby, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" he said placing his thumb on the 'End' button. His father knocked on his door and entered.

"Okay, I love you"

"Okay, bye ba—"

"No! Say I love you back"

"Temari, do we have to do this now?" Neji said staring at his father. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of him.

"Neji"

He didn't answer, just looked at his father.

"Neji!"

"Okay! I love you" he mumbled and quickly hung up the phone. He tossed the phone on his charcoal black desk and turned towards his father. His father took his matching charcoal swivel chair and sat down facing Neji.

"Neji, I'm sorry about what happened downstairs. I didn't want it to come to this. If you just give Shizune a chance I know you'll love her just like I do!" Hizashi said. Neji couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'_Does this bastard actually think that I'll seriously give a fuck whether or not she's a lovable person? She could never replace mother! How dare he ask for her hand in marriage without talking to me about it!'_ Neji thought. Neji threw back his comforter and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Fine. If you want me to give her a chance father, I will. No matter how much this pains me. If it'll get you to stop moping around and lecturing me about this ridiculous topic, then I'll sacrifice. Are you happy?" he said. Neji then got up and walked towards his closet to grab his pajama's and a towel. Hizashi stood up and stood in front of his son's way.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Neji said. Hizashi looked down at his son with a sympathetic look and embraced him. Neji didn't respond right away, he couldn't respond. His father rarely showed affection towards him and now he's hugging him? A few seconds into the hug, Neji started to respond towards it. He embraced his father and cried. He cried like he did when his mother died.

"Neji, I never wanted anything so bad in my life. I loved your mother and still do, but I have to move on. Your mother wants me to or I would have never fallen for Shizune like I have. Please understand. That's all I ask." Hizashi said with his eyes closed.

"Okay father, I will try." Neji said as he broke out of the embrace and wiped his eyes. He started towards his door and went to the bathroom. As he opened the door he flicked the light switch. He turned on the shower and started to undress. When he got into the shower he tried to think of life with a new mother and brother.

"Hell no!" Sai said with an irritated look. Sai was baffled at the news he's just received from his mother, Shizune. Sai was just playing Call Of Duty 4 on his Xbox360 and, to his knowledge, winning the game! As he put his controller down he stared at his mother irritably. Shizune sighed and walked closer to Sai away from the wall she was leaning on.

"Look Sai, you don't run my love life and you aren't going to start now" she said as she started to sit down in a nearby chair. She stopped in mid-motion when she saw Sai getting up. Sai then stopped and turned to face his angered mother.

"I don't care what you say, mom. There is no way I'm letting some low-life near you!" Sai said, but quickly wished he hadn't for he did not consider his mother's feelings. Seeming un-phased by the comment Sai made, Shizune took a deep breath and quietly, but steadily explained her reasoning to him.

"Look, I am in love with Hizashi and I'm going to marry him. I'm not going to let you decide who I should love. So suck it up and get over it" She said satisfied with her statement. Sai looked angry and uneasy, but had a calm response.

"Fine, where is 'Hizashi' staying then? There isn't enough room for him in this household."

"Oh, we're moving in his house with his son Neji" she said heading towards the kitchen. Sai's eyes widened at this statement.

'_Whoa, what? Neji Hyuuga? Is this woman out of what's left of her goddamn mind? I'm not living in that prissy bitch's house! If I ever get caught hanging around that 'thing' then what would happen to MY reputation…' _Sai thought. Sai followed his mother into the kitchen. Shizune sat in a dining chair staring at Sai's every movement. Sai walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a Red Bull.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Shizune asked. Sai looked at her while tossing the energy drink in the air and catching it with his right hand. He then rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No"

"What? Sai this isn't your deci—"

"Did you ever think about how I felt? Huh?" Sai yelled. Shizune turned her head and kept quiet. "I guess not. Well, I'm not exactly peachy keen about this. In fact I'd rather eat my own dick." he sighs "but if you really care about him… I guess I'll sacrifice." After hearing this, Shizune's eyes lit up like the stars in the midnight sky.

"You really mean it?" She said hopeful.

"Yeah, I don't care mom." He said looking away from his ecstatic mother. Shizune got up from her chair to kiss Sai on his forehead then ran into the living room to call Hizashi.

'_Damn…' _Sai thought _'What did I get myself into'_


	2. Neji's Life

"Ngh" groaned Neji as he opened one eye to the blinding sun. Sun rays lit up his face to signal that school was near. With a rub of his eyes and another grunt, Neji swung his feet to the side of the bed and arose. Usually, picking an outfit out for the day was a hassle, but today he didn't care what he looked like. So, he grabbed anything and threw it on his bed. What was thrown was a black turtle neck, dark jeans, boxer shorts, and sports socks. Grabbing his towel, he walked down the hall to the bathroom. Showering is a release for him, so that's exactly what he did. He released himself.

Neji rubbed his shaft slowly while cranking up the heat in the shower. The beads of hot water beating against his manhood excited him making his hand jerk him faster, swifter. Neji put his head back in ecstasy groaning louder with every stroke. But then he stopped, you see Neji liked to tease himself to make his climax more enjoyable. So he took the head of his manhood and squeezed it gently. When his body approved of this, he rubbed it, circled around the hole, and squeezed it a little more. His body wanted more and Neji was gonna give it what it wanted. So Neji took the body of his manhood and stroked vigorously. He started turning red with his climax inching near. Then finally it happened.

"Ahnn!" he groaned. Breathing heavily, Neji struggled to wash his body and the evidence that was now on the walls of his shower. Finally he got out of his shower, covering the bottom half of his body with a towel, and began to brush his teeth. But he slowed to a stop when he heard giggling coming closer to the bathroom.

"Give me a second Hizashi!" Shizune giggled. She opened the door to the bathroom, but stopped in amazement. She stared at Neji's well chiseled body structure wondering how a 17 year old possesses such a body and beauty. Standing at a beautiful 5'11 with a 6-pack and soaking wet, long brunette hair, he was the total package. She blushed and turned away.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know y-you were there" she stuttered.  
>"Shizune...?" Neji realized.<p>

"What's going on, you're taking too long to get back" Hizashi said as he walked to bathroom smirking provocatively. He then realized what was about to happen.

"I need to go to school" Neji said as he angrily stormed out of the bathroom to his room. He didn't even care that his teeth weren't fully brushed, he'd just use breath mints all day.

Neji didn't bother with blow drying his hair and just put it into his all famous very low pony tail and threw on his clothes. He snatched his phone off of its charger, grabbed his bag and bolted for the door.

"Neji! I'm sorry!" Hizashi yelled, but Neji could care less. He just needed to get out, someone to talk to.

_'Mom'_ Neji thought. Neji's mother was always someone he could talk to before she was deceased. When Neji was about 5, his mother Mabi, died in a fatal car accident when leaving work. Her car was in the shop so she had to flag down a taxi. The taxi driver was intoxicated that night making Mabi ask to stop the car so she can walk. The driver paid no attention and swerved from lane to lane, taking her to different parts of the town, until he passed a stop sign, without looking, at 150mph. Both cars were in shambles and on fire. The impact instantly killed Mabi, the taxi driver, and the young businessman in the other car. Instead of hearing the news from a family member or an officer, Neji had to hear it on the news. Neji lost all feelings that a normal 5 year old would have.  
>So instead of walking to school, he headed for the cemetery that his mother was buried in. With his head low and hands deep within his jacket pockets, he thought of what he would say to her.<p>

_"Maybe I should update her on Temari and I. No, that's simply too boring and I don't think she'd want to know anyways. I'll just tell her how much scum father is. Hmph, 'mom wants me to be with Shizune' my ass!"_ he thought as he came upon the cemetery. Neji was the only one out of his family who remembered where his mother's grave was exactly. Even Hizashi forgot sometimes. Neji took a seat juxtapositioned to the grave and held his knees to his chest.

"Hey mom..." he weakly smiled. "It's Neji, I miss you so much. It's so hard not having you around anymore. I have to be the man of the house now since father can't... No, he isn't dead or anything, just something else... I don't want to say this, but he's seeing another woman, mom. I-I don't think I can accept her as my mother and she has one of the most absurd names... It's Shizune, I mean it's not bad, but they could've done better. Like a name like Mabi..." he chuckled. "Oh mom, remember when we used to bake cakes together or dance like the maniacs we are? I do, they were so much fun. I just wish we could talk again or hug or just let me see your face again. I'd love that so much..." he checked his watch, it was 7:50am. "I have to go, I have school in 10 minutes, I love you" he said as he kissed the tombstone.

Talking to his mother always gave him pleasure, getting him through the day. Neji decided to take the park to school because he didn't want to pass his house. On the way there, he saw Sai. For some odd reason Neji was embarrassed and quickly hid behind a bench close to a Weeping Willow tree. Peeking around the bench, Neji sees Sai sitting under a tree pondering on something and quickly scribbling in a composition notebook. When Sai looked satisfied with whatever he's written, he got up, and carelessly walked away. Neji waited another 5 minutes before continuing to school so Sai didn't know he was there.

"Hmm" Neji mumbled. "There's something about that kid..." he then grabbed his bag and headed for school.

"45 minutes late?" Kakashi Hatake, Neji's English teacher boomed. "That's simply unheard of! I expect that kind of intolerance from Naruto or Sai! Let's not get behind Mr. Hyuuga."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hatake" Neji said as he bowed. He then took his seat next to Temari to explain what exactly happened, but she didn't understand.

"Where were you?" she asked "I went to visit my mother, you know how that is"

"What happened?"

"My father is marrying Mitsoyu's mom"

"Ew, that's just disgusting"

"What? No, it's more like disturbing"

"Well, as long as you remain my little Neji then I'm fine"

"I don't think you understand... My life is over"

"You're overreacting"

"I'm overreacting? I'm going to be related to a nut job!"

"Please be quiet Mr. Hyuuga or you will stay after to serve a detention" interrupted Kakashi.

"Sorry sir..." he apologized. The rest of the school day was played out as it normally would making Neji tired as usual. So when the school day ended, Neji didn't waste any time getting home. Fumbling for his key to open the front, Neji grew frustrated and threw the key on the ground. He leaned on the door and sighed heavily. His father opened the door.

"Neji, I need to talk to you" Hizashi said firmly. He then proceeded into the house with Neji following behind.

"Yeah?" Neji asked.

"Shizune and I have decided to... move our wedding to 3 weeks from now..."

Neji grew silent and dropped his bag.

_'WHAT THE FUCK?'_ he thought as he realized just how close his life was to be over.


	3. Sai's Side Of Life

'_Mom's not here….' _Sai thought as he awakened to his alarm. Usually, he would awaken to the smell of bacon, eggs, and waffles followed by the sound of Shizune's sweet singing. This morning, all he awakened to, was deafening silence.

"Nngh" Sai grunted as he got up. With a scratch of the ass he walked over to his closet, picked out a plain t-shirt and jeans, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

As he entered his rather small bathroom, he extends his left arm out and swings it around randomly until finally hitting a small button on a radio in the far left of his sink. Sai kept a certain CD in his radio at all times which is called his 'Morning CD'. Now Sai had an interesting taste in music since he never discriminated against any genre. He figured every genre had to have one good artist, right? He has artists from Matt Toka, Rammstein, and even Blood On The Dance Floor. He turned it on and started the shower.

As he felt the bathroom get steamy, he hopped in. The scorching hot water beating on every inch of his body felt so good. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes so he could relax.

'_Mmm, it's too bad I don't jack off. I bet this would've felt good.' _He thought. Sai doesn't believe in masturbation. He figured, why do it if a girl can do so much more? And he always got any girl he wanted no matter the situation.

Sai grabbed his body wash, squirt some in his hand, and continued to soap up his body. After a nice soap up, he stood directly underneath the running water and rinsed off. He didn't bother washing his hair, he'd just do that tomorrow. Satisfied with his wash, he stepped out and proceeded to brush his teeth, use mouth wash, and floss. He then looked at himself in the mirror furrowed his eyebrows and smiled seductively.

"Oh yeah, who wouldn't wanna screw this?" he asked himself aloud. He then proceeded to spin around and slick his hair back before exiting the bathroom.

Back in his room he dressed and brushed his hair into his usual slick Beetles looking haircut. Lee's hair is too much, but he found a good stable copy of it. He grabbed his bag and phone and was about to leave, but stopped. He looked back at his night stand and stared at his comprehension book.

'_Should I go today? Hmmm, there isn't any breakfast so there'll be enough time'. _Sai walked over to the book and grabbed it. He then ran down the steps to the kitchen and walked over to the refrigerator. While sticking half his body in it, he failed to hear Shizune walking through the front door. He came out of the fridge with an apple in his mouth and checking a text. He stops abruptly when he sees his mother.

"Hey mom…." He trailed off. He didn't expect her to be home until much later. He shook off his flustered expression and proceeded to interrogate her.

"So where ya been mother dearest?" He asked in a smart tone.

"That's none of your business, Sai"

"Oh, so waking up in silence wondering where my only family could be is none of my business, I'm sorry for being a bother _mommy_." He said snidely and walked around her with a flip of the hand.

"Now Sai, just wait." She pleaded.

"I'm listening."

"I'm a grown woman okay, and I would like be as such when I have the time."

"Never said you weren't."

"I know… Okay, so… I was with Hizashi this morning and late last night."

"Oh… Okay, whatever." Sai said as he continued to the front door.

"That's not all"

"Oh?"

"We've moved up the date of the wedding…"

"Oh, by a month or something?"

"No… It's three weeks from now…"

'_She's gotta be yankin' my dick right now'_ Sai thought. His eyes widened and he fell silent. Since talking about this wedding isn't something he enjoys, he just left.

'_Oh Sai, I'm so sorry' _Shizune thought as he left her alone.

Sai proceeded to jog to the park. As he came upon the park he made a swift turn to a high hill that anyone hardly hung around. Sai usually came here to draw or write poetry of his surroundings. It was a way to vent or clear his mind. Something that made him at peace with himself.

It was a steep climb every time, but it was worth it. He finally made it and he plopped himself down. He started to search for some inspiration and a moving figure caught his attention. As he focused on it, he realized that it indeed his future brother-in-law, Neji Hyuuga. He followed him with his eyes until he realized where he was headed. Sai thought he 'ought of do some investigating. So he climbed down from his spot to see where he why he'd go to the cemetery.

After another eight minutes of walking behind him, Neji finally crosses through a few grave sites and takes a seat in front of one.

'_Mabi Hyuuga…?' _Sai thought. _'Gotta be his mom or something… He looks pretty torn up about something…' _Sai looked at him speak to his mom for a minute and then left them to their privacy. He jogged back to his spot in the park and opened his comprehension book. Without thinking twice about anything, he started to scribble violently in his book and when satisfied with what he wrote, closed it. He then climbed down and walked to school.

When he entered to classroom, Naruto was trying to hit on some bimbo. Sai took his seat and took out a pen. Mr. Hatake looked a little flustered and began looking around. Sai didn't understand why, so he looked around also. The only thing that was out of place was that Neji wasn't in his seat.

'_Weird, would've thought he'd be here before me' _Sai thought. Not too long after did Neji show up, staring at Sai from the corner of his eye. _'That's…. weird…'_

Today would've been a normal day if Neji wouldn't have looked at him so much. Sai never felt so misplaced in his life.


End file.
